Hinged connectors and pivot connectors have been used in wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular handsets) in the past to pivotally connect a first housing member to a second housing member. For example, in a traditional flip phone or clamshell design, a first housing member including a monitor is pivotally attached to a second housing member including a keypad. A hinge that extends the entire length of the edges of the housing members pivotally connects the housing members together.